In order to increase his proficiency, the individual golfer has found throughout the years that his stance and address to the ball is an important factor. In a study of the prior art, it has been found that some inventors have used a pendulum type of head movement indicator suspended from a cap to warn the golfer that he has moved his head and possibly taken his eyes off the ball during the drive. Examples are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,187 to Cardwell and 3,437,339 to Starck. Others have found that a sight rod or circular target attached to the golfer's cap or eyeglasses can be used to help the golfer to keep his head still during the swing. Examples of such a sighting device are found in U.S. Pats. 1,169,188 to Peck, 3,729,199 to Granberg and 3,826,502 to Sorge. Each of these sighting devices is readily adjusted for the individual swing.